A Twist in Time
by Vocalsama
Summary: They were nobodys, and they were heartless. A constant struggle to gain the ultimate power. Power that could easily turn the tides for either side. The past, the present, and even the future all collide for a battle soon to come...a battle to survive.


"_Wh-who…who are you?!"_

"_Why, my dear somebody of mine. I…am clearly, you."_

"ZEXION! Zexion!" A shrill annoying voice called out the hunched boy's name. He was doing research at the moment of a rather new species of heartless. The documents had to constantly be updated and recorded anew for there was, unfortunately, an ever increasing amount of new heartless being discovered everyday. Another cry of his name caused the nobody, with elongated bangs on the left side of his face, to slam the book shut, spinning around in his wooden chair. He sighed; eyeing the older taller man with long blonde hair, as he slammed a flattened disk like object onto the table in front of Zexion.

"What is it…Vexen?" he mumbled, angered that the man would interrupt his time just for some plate thing. His lone visible eyebrow rose and his bright blue eye flashed a little, the dim lighting of the basement library wasn't enough to properly see clearly but, he could tell something was amiss with this gadget now laying on the table before him. Vexen was panting a little, suggesting he was in such a rush that he hadn't even bothered to portal down here.

"Why didn't you portal?" Zexion asked a hand going to his mouth as he lightly traced the designs on the disk. Vexen let out a deep sigh a hand running through his hair as he did so.

"We…have a major problem, Zexion." The boy blinked turning his head to look up at the man who, for the most part had never been sincere is his entire life but now…now his expression showed a glimpse of emotion and Zexion didn't like it he didn't like it at all.

* * *

"What's this all about, dude?" Xigbar barked, hanging upside down from the corner of the ceiling, his arms and legs crossed, his black lone white striped pony tail dangled above a another nobody, a boy with piercing blue green eyes and a blonde mullet with several shades of golden brown mixed within it he was known as Number Nine, Demyx. He huffed, blowing the older man's ponytail out of his face with a hint of annoyance.

"What's this all about!? You imbecile! Look! Number Thirteen and Number Eight have gone missing!" Vexen bawled, pacing in front of the ragtag group. All of them, excluding Xemnas and the two missing were there.

"Why the hell should we care…exactly, Vexen?" A nobody with pinkish brown haired asked, sniffing a rose which had appeared, with a puff of black smoke, into his hand. He closed one eye looking at the blonde curiously.

"Why don't you ask Demyx he seems to know all about what happened." A woman, the one and only in this organization, replied icily eyeing Demyx with a devious smile. He gulped as everyone's head turned towards him.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know what happened!" he wailed, gripping his head between both black gloved hands. Vexen snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned around, facing the others.

"We have to find them before the Superior catches on to something being wrong, am I correct? Surely they'll both be punished if he finds out."

"And…? What's wrong with that?" Marluxia's voice responded, a snicker from Larxene made the tall dirty blonde haired man spin back around, eyes flashing.

"You do realize that we'll all get the blame for this, don't you?" Vexen hadn't spoken but a rather stern figure in the corner did. His arms crossed over his chest in his usual stance at any gathering or meeting. Marluxia and Larxene both snorted rolling their eyes in unison.

"You two and Demyx are the youngest members left, you should be looking out for one another…" Xaldin replied dourly, glaring at the three with a stern face. Vexen grabbed Demyx by the collar and lifted him a few feet above the bed where he was sitting.

"Eeep!"

"Answer my question Number Nine! What happened!" Vexen snarled a hand went to the older man's shoulder and Vexen spun around obviously angered, or expressing the anger he could not feel.

"Chill out old buddy! We'll get to the bottom of this!" Xigbar said, Vexen huffed and knocked the sniper's hand away.

"There's no point in fighting, we need to find them…so we should split up." A deep baritone voice boomed from a once silent corner of the room. The Silent Hero, Lexeaus, he was the tallest out of all the members and quite possibly the strongest as well but he surely didn't abuse that power.

"Tch. So now we're playing hide and go seek, huh?" Marluxia replied running a hand through his pink silken hair.

"Where is number seven, anyway and…number ten is missing as well…" Zexion mumbled flipping the sides of a rather multicolored cube.

"Patrolling maybe?" Vexen sighed, turning back to Demyx who yelped a little.

"Oh quit pretending you're scared, Demyx. Now. Tell me where Roxas and Axel were going when they were passing your room?"

"Ah. Well…they stopped by my room and asked if I wanted to go on a scouting mission they'd been assigned to. I passed cause I had this really nifty tune in my head…"

"Demyx…"

"R-Right! Haha. Well, I passed and then I heard them both talking about going to the Hall of Empty Melodies. That's when I heard them cry out." Xaldin's eyes narrowed.

"Both of them were attacked?"

"Who the hell would attack a keyblader in broad daylight?" Marluxia grumbled. Vexen rubbed his chin, pacing back and forth across the room; everyone besides Zexion followed him with his eyes.

"This requires further research I believe. Zexion." The boy looked up, having completed the odd cube and was now staring at his empty hands in silence. He nodded bluish gray hair swaying as he abruptly stood up.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, oh great leader?" Larxene jeered.

"First TREAT ME WITH SOME RESPECT! Second! Go find Luxord and Saix, make yourselves useful for once!" and with that there was the closing of a portal and a silent room filled with an ominous oppressing air.

* * *

He had been patrolling the castle grounds mainly because heartless sometimes tended to get up enough gall to enter the finely chiseled floating castle. They never really lasted though. Either he or Xigbar usually took care of them. He passed by the alter, Xigbar's usual training spot, he quirked a blue eyebrow golden eyes browsing across the barren landscape.

"Hm. Xemnas must've sent him on a mission…" he heard an odd unfamiliar laugh erupt from the bottom of a nearby stairwell. He dashed forward his blood rushing as he felt the warm soothing light of the giant heart shaped moon fall on his body. He snarled, once human like teeth were now rows of sharp pointed fangs the scar on his head opening wider and wider. He was looking for an opportunity to for this. But…who could it be? Who had a laugh such as the one he heard? He rounded the corner blue hair falling gently against his back as he made an abrupt stop, claymore tightly gripped in between his hands.

"Who are you?!" He growled lowly, he sounded more primeval then his once cool demeanor and manner showed him to be. The figure was to say the least, a standing silhouette. A pitch black being with no details of clothing or body composer, at least, none that Saix could see. The thing laughed manically again, shoulders shaking and head tilting backwards. He saw it then…bright red eyes with black silted pupils in their centers, and the thing had long jagged black hair as well, it gleamed in the light of the radiant moon as it cascaded down the beings shoulders. It did have clothing on now as Saix could tell as it stepped from the shadows of its normal habitat. It wore long black pants and a matching shirt, with silver cuffs. Its shirt was silted open around the stomach area exposing a red heartless symbol like tattoo on its otherwise black body. He knew what it was, this thing before him, but he just couldn't…understand how.

"Why, my dear nobody. I am but a simple heartless. Seeking out the pleasure of eradicating you and all that you stand for." It hissed back it's fingers long and pointed extended outward a little more as it turned around to face Saix. It flexed them tilting its head to one side; red-piercing eyes flashing as it gave off a wicked smile.

"You can't be a heartless, your form is too human to be one…" Saix muttered heaving his claymore up from the floor and pointing it at the heartless before him. It was truly in human form, although not fully complete. It's skin and face was pitch black, but eyes no longer yellow and missing antenna gave notification of its progression into the stable human form.

"Hah you nobodies disgust me." It had a slight hiss to its voice, giving another indication as to its form and stature. Saix just smirked. He had been itching for a fight anyway. His scar fully opened up and his eyes flashed pure yellow. He felt the adrenaline and rage flow through every vein in his body coarsening and pulsating, filling him with a new sense, a new purpose, the purpose to kill, defeat all those who went up against the organization and so he snarled no longer the calm collected being before.

"SHUT UP AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" He bellowed, raising his claymore into the air; the center and needles surrounding it exploded in a burst of energy and power. He slammed it into the floor beneath him, causing the floor to crack and splinter at the force of such a blow had it been dealt directly it would have destroyed even the toughest of armor. The heartless, although lacking any clear definition of a mouth twitched. A smile spreading across its face, white pearl like teeth glinting as its right clawed hand came up above its face knocking away some of the debris that had been cast off by the nobody's claymore. Its claws were now long and narrow at least a foot long, slender and pointed almost as if they were large oversized hypodermic needles.

"Heh. You really are pompous, eh? I'll put you in your place…" He dashed forward both hands out behind him as he stepped across the floor with lightning fast movements. Saix's pure yellow eyes glowed from his position and he struck the floor with a roar and thunderous crash of his claymore. He snarled as his head whipped to his left seeing the heartless floating its hair like tendrils waving out behind it. A toothy smile spread across its face and in a cork shaped spin, which blurred its body, to seem like a mere black shadow, it was on the floor again charging. It lashed out first with its right hand in a backhand sort of movement, colliding with a resounding clang against the pristine metal of the berserker's claymore. Saix was pushed back a bit by the heartless' attack and he growled, fanged teeth being exposed as his lip curled upward. He drove the heartless back with all his might sending it flipping, somersaulting actually, through the air where it landed a few feet away, legs outstretched so as to help keep its balance. He laughed haughtily, watching Saix wipe the blood off his cheek.

_When did he…_and then it hit him. _HIS HAIR! Bastard!_

"You'll pay for that, obsolete heartless scum!"

"Don't be a fool you cannot beat me, you'll fall just like your Superior did a few hours ago!" Saix paused in his throttle forward…_Superior…has been defeated?_ He looked up to see the heartless, left pointed clawed hand outstretched downward, plummeting towards the blue haired nobody with grace and agility never seen before. He heard the heartless' cackle erupt in the open space around him as he vision was encompassed in black, the light of his beloved moon slowly vanishing…away.

* * *

"This…this feeling. It's so familiar." His eyes narrowed as he stood up the table shaking and the ice in a small glass clinked against its holder. The gambler nobody looked at its losing hand and Luxord just snapped his fingers causing the cards to drift lazily back onto the checker board colored table; as their possessor was now gone vanished into thin air like a magician.

"Something isn't right…" He paused his hand on the pure white doorknob matching perfectly with the delicately carved white door. He heard a yelp and a snark vicious laugh. "L-Luxord! We need you help!" A shrill, and unpleasant voice, called out. He never really did like hearing that voice even if its occupant resided next door. He sighed as the tapping of boots against the cold hard tiled floor stopped right in front of his door. He could see the black silhouettes of the owners. An ungloved hand ran swiftly and smoothly through short cropped bleach blonde, almost white, hair. He eyed the three standing in his door blue eyes glazing over the disgruntled and rather…hopeless trio. Why the hell did Vexen send them off together? Marluxia flipped his hair and stepped inside; followed by Larxene and then Demyx.

"Ladies first…" Luxord mumbled under his breath closing the door shut with a small click as the latch and lock connected with one another. Demyx snorted a hand flashing quickly over his mouth.

"Care for a drink?"

"Quit the small talk, Luxord. Why weren't you at the meeting the old geez- Vexen called?" Luxord smirked, not taking too kindly to the younger members attitudes especially when it was about higher members such as Vexen. A card flashed in between both his pointer and middle finger. He gave a quick snap of his wrist and two more cards formed between his fingers.

"Pick a card…any card." He whispered eyes flashing as he waved his hand in front of Demyx's face. The boy brought a hand up to his chin; eyes narrowing and they flickered back and forth between the backs of the three identical cards. There was a loud bang, which caused the blonde to jump, and Luxord to look up rather apathetically.

"Stop…fooling AROUND!" He snarled. Luxord huffed sitting in his bed, legs crossed.

"Humph! Well if you wanted to talk why didn't you just say so?" Larxene all the while had been watching the clocks spread randomly around the man's room. He always was hard to figure out and his attitude was even more of a mystery to her, she hated him for that, especially how he treated Marluxia and herself just because they were lower in number.

"Can you at least tell us just what the _hell_ you were doing?" She hissed back. Luxord returned her angry glares with a genuine smile of his own.

"But of course. I was in a rather feverish game of cards you see, I lost track of time…is all." Demyx jumped away as a rather large grandfather clock in the left hand corner of the room, chimed. Larxene shrugged her shoulders rolling her bright crystal blue eyes. Marluxia turned to him, since was facing the window staring solemnly out at the pitch-black city down below.

"You missed the meeting because you were gambling with your own nobodies?!"

"Ah! Not quite gambling more along the lines of playing for kicks…killing my own nobodies just wouldn't benefit me." Luxord murmured. Marluxia just let out a disgusted sigh. "Ugh. Fine whatever." The gambler of Fate was notorious for playing with people's lives. He even almost got the Melodious Nocturne once had it not been for the fact that Xemnas walked in on their "game". He rolled a lone die along the tips of his fingers of his left hand; he was leaning his head on the other, cheek to closed fist a rather bored expression now chiseled across his features.

"So. What was this meeting about, exactly?"

"Roxas and Axel are missing!!" Demyx cried out, yelping as a small charge and spark of electricity went into his arm. He instinctively covered it with his other hand, rubbing it with a pout on his face. Larxene flicked her fingers again; another few charged bolts shooting out.

"No one asked you, Demyx!" She replied haughtily. Luxord glanced up at her, the dice now spinning on his lone pointer finger. It flew threw the air where the gambler caught it with a lightning fast reflex.

"Oh? I'll have to ask you to refrain with the projectiles while in my room, Larxene. My clocks are quite fragile, you know?" Weren't both Axel and Roxas sent on a mission, though?"

"Yeah but number nine seems to believe that they were attacked…" Marluxia grumbled crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the blonde boy.

"They were attacked!!" Demyx interjected dishearten by the sheer fact that no one believed him, and that somewhere his "friends" might be being hurt. He hung his head lip quivering as his eyes burned with tears that he knew would not come.

"Oh please. Stop acting like you have a heart, Demyx!" Marluxia hissed balling his right hand into a fist as he grabbed the blonde by the collar, which issued a yelp from the boy. He glared at Demyx, eyes blazing with fury as he gritted his teeth. Luxord coughed causing Marluxia to release the blonde. The Gambler of Fate leaned forward on his position a top his bed, both elbows now positioned on either knee, his chin resting on the knuckles of his folded interlocking hands.

"Tell me, Demyx." Luxord continued to lean forward so that he was now a mere few inches from the boy's face. Demyx hadn't even seen him move, let alone known that he was so close to the man. He smelt the liquor that consumed the air around the gambler, yet he had his wits and plenty of sense too.

Demyx gulped looking into the gambler's eyes.

"What _**time**_ did Axel and Roxas…go missing?"

* * *

"You're no ordinary heartless, are you?" Saix murmured flipping his claymore out to the side adjacent to his back, returning to his normal stance. His fevered personality was gone and he eyed the heartless with malicious intent still gleaming in his eyes. The heartless laughed, folding its arms across its chest.

"Well. It seems like you did manage to figure something out, too bad I can read you like a book already and we've only been fighting for what, oh ten minutes perhaps?" The heartless let out a sarcastic laugh as it ran a now normal sized clawed hand through its thrashing living hair. Saix snarled. "Wretched heartless…KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Saix raged flipping his claymore in his hand as he rushed forward the heartless just stood there, eyes flashing. Saix gasped pausing as he spun around to face his back, his blue hair flying out behind him, through the strands he saw him. The heartless, its left hand had all extremely long claws in a neat point, so that they essentially formed a giant pointed cone. It extended its arm outward, and Saix felt it, he had time to fully turn around but the air about them…something wasn't' right, it was as if time itself had stopped, allowing him to fully spin before the heartless' hand slammed into his shoulder piercing through his coat, skin and out the other side. Muscle and bone snapped, as if they were mere twigs going head on in impact with a raging beast.

"GAH!" He fell backwards, feeling his footing slip as he slammed his claymore into the ground, both hands going to its hilt as he balanced himself he was panting as he looked at the heartless' claws still in embedded into his shoulder. He was shaking from the impact. He heard the high-pitched laughter of the heartless before him, who was walking towards him, his long pointed claws getting shorter and shorter as the distance between them closed in. Saix panted, grasping the five claws sticking into his shoulder. With a growl of anger and rage he tore them out, and it instantly they all recoiled back into normal sized fingers on the heartless. It licked the black blood off the tips of its finger, smiling as its tongue ran over its non-existent lips.

"My, I think I went a bit too far…" it shrugged running the same hand through its hair causing it to glisten in the pale light. "Oh well. Now lets finish this…" Saix snarled his arm falling limply to his side he felt the cold black blood fall down his arm, pooling into his glove as he stood there, claymore still stuck into the ground. He was gasping trying to regain focus on the light now washing over him. The heartless disappeared right before his eyes and he blinked, gasping as he saw the heartless form now right in front of him. In one swift motion it swiftly snapped its neck in a half circular motion so that its hair shot forward in a stream of blackness, pointed edges cutting into the nobody before them. Saix cried out in rage and pain as he was slammed into a nearby white wall. He fell to the ground, the wall behind him no longer white but blackened as the intricately detailed designs in the wall's surface now absorbed the nobody's blood. He glared up, yellow eyes flashing indignantly as the heartless laughed, sauntering over to Saix who gripped the wall, trying to push himself up from his position. The heartless gripped the handle of the claymore, eyeing the weapon with a keen, almost admirable, gaze. He looked wickedly back at the blue haired nobody.

"Now you're powerless, how easily you're defeated if you can't switch into your berserker form. Are all the others like this too?"

"Shut up! What did you do to the Superior?" The heartless barked out a laugh at the question. It raised its hand with the claymore in it. Its silted pupils narrowed. "Why don't you worry about yourself…before you care about any of your other worthless comrades." He just heard the nobody growl teeth clenching as his now matted hair covered in sweat and blood fell over both glowing yellow eyes. He was far too exhausted to go into his berserker form…he had lost too much, blood. He cursed himself for his carelessness. He had to go warn the others but he feared, that his time was soon up; he neither feared nor hated this. Only though, his anger was directed towards his attacker, such a pitiful being, heartless the ones they controlled to do their bidding for them; how did he manage to lose to one? They weren't normal and yet…they still had that same simplistic thought process. This thing was after…

"Now we'll see who is better suited to gain the power…of kingdom hearts." It hissed its black shadow casting over Saix, as he suddenly froze like a stature cut into time.

"Desayos." He turned around black tendril like hair wafting lazily down to his shoulders. Every so often it undulated as he felt, or sensed, another presence within the castle's walls. He snapped his pure black pointed fingers together and there was a loud pop that ensued afterwards. He smirked carelessly tossing the claymore to the now empty ground, it skidded into the wall, next to spot where it's owner has once been.

* * *

"DAMN IT! Where the hell is Dieadora?!" A loud bang ensued after the harsh yet delicate voice hissed. A being with short spiked vibrant red hair and blaring yellow eyes hissed. It's hand pulling away from the indentation now left in the dark wall's otherwise pristine surface. A short laugh, a heartless one at that, belonging to a girl no older than fifteen echoed from the darkness. The red haired being turned from his position before a glass orb; its contents containing images and words, detailed descriptions, of each and every member of the Organization. The being snorted, his clothed arms crossing over his exposed chest; a heartless symbol could be seen, just barely, above his heart.

"Tch. What the hell is so funny, Miyabi?" He growled pearl white teeth with distinct pointed fangs showing themselves in the specks of light that dotted the room. It had a musty, murky smell to it. Old with age and decay it wasn't a well-known spot in the new era that had past it by for countless years, but it would do as their stronghold.

"Oh. Touchy, huh? Why don't you take your anger out on those two?" A pitch-black figure motioned to two, what seemed to be, standing figure in the corner of the room. The heartless made a gesture of a shrug and apparent eye rolling. He stepped forward now side-by-side with the young girl. She was of average height, her hair was in one long blonde pony tail and her bangs trimmed short and jagged as with all heartless she too had living like hair it swayed to and from as she stood still in the darkness. She was only of mid chest level with the red head and she sported a glimmering blue tattoo along the right side of her face and down her right arm as well. Although unseen to the eyes, at first, her heartless symbol was half covered by her low riding pants, which now were nestled on her hips the symbol flashing as she walked a few steps forward and spun back around to face the back of the red headed heartless who was wearing a regular pair of black jeans and a tight black turtleneck, chains wrapping around his legs and arms, all connecting in a seamless web to a large metal plate on the beings back. He was more distinct in his heartless appearance for not only was a metal plate attached, but a long black slightly scaled tail was present as well. It had stripes of reddish orange hue going around it in a full circle, and when not in use he wrapped it around his waist like a belt almost. He turned his head to one side, snarling a little.

"Whatever…I think I will." He whispered eyeing an already red stained knife on the table. He paused, hand hovering over it, and then she saw him smile that crooked smile. She blinked.

"Ooooh you better not kill them Sinna…" She mumbled going over to the orb and looking at it.

"Heh. Don't worry. They're nobodies after all, much more stronger then we are, isn't that right you little bastard!" The back on his hand collided with cold sweat drenched flesh, of a person's face. He turned to the blocked window, covered with planks of wood due to its whereabouts and history of fire. He tore them off and exposed the blonde haired nobody to intense brilliant light. The boy panted, both arms outstretched and chained to the wall with rusted old clamps. The boy's once vibrant blue eyes were now dulled and pitiful. He looked up only to have a blackballed fist slam into his face again.

"ROXAS! You son of a bitch! Let us go!" Sinna turned to the source of the new voice.

"Oh? Nobodies actually care about one another? How peculiar…" Roxas had one eye closed as blood dripped down the side of his head, staining his once golden blonde hair a strawberry color of crimson red. He felt a dagger slice into his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain, cold tip meeting cold non-existent flesh. The heartless named Sinna let out a laugh of pure malice. He jammed two of his fingers into the open wound, causing the boy before him to scream in agony and pain as he tried to pull away.

"I'm going to make both your stays here…a living hell." He whispered as he licked the black blood off his finger eyeing the spiky red head across the room a horrified expression plastered onto his face.

* * *

There was small knock at the door and then some shouting, resulting in a yelp with two distinct laughs ensuing afterwards.

"Come in…" Vexen barked, annoyed at the insolence of the blonde and pinkish brown haired nobody. Both who had smug expressions on their faces as Demyx walked in behind them, rubbing his arm with a pout. Luxord stepped in and to the side closing the door with a small bow.

"So glad you decided to join us gambler!" Xigbar's annoying voice echoed from the high ceiling of the frigid cold room. Vexen huffed, unlike the others his breath never came out with a puff of smoke or white air, for he was internally ice as well...He turned back to the book laying flat on the table.

"So. Any sign of either of them?" Luxord asked.

"No. We're still unable to determine their location…" Zexion murmured, sniffing the air ever so slightly. Marluxia huffed.

"Saix and Xemnas are missing too." He blurted out causing everyone, including the silent Lexeaus, to look up.

"What…" Marluxia's eyebrow rose at the question coming from the hunched long blonde haired man.

"You heard me! I mean come on! They haven't been seen all day" He felt hands wrap around his collar as he was slammed against the wall a pair of furious green eyes glaring at him.

"And just WHEN! Were you going to tell us THIS?" Vexen hissed.

"Vexen. That's enough. We've known that it was odd from the beginning that Xemnas hasn't had a meeting yet, and the fact that Saix never showed up could only mean that they too are either missing or in danger of some sort." Xaldin replied he heard Marluxia gasp as he fell onto his feet glaring at the scientist who walked back over to his desk.

"What…what is going on." The blonde whispered rubbing his temples as a tired sigh escaped his lips.

"Perhaps, a scouting mission is in order. And quite possibly a retracing of steps, hmm?" Luxord interjected taking advantage of this silence to throw out his idea. Vexen's eyes flashed and a wry smile spread across his face. Zexion eyed the older man suspiciously wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

"Augh! Scouting missions! That's so boring!" Larxene objected.

"Shut yer trap, we're all going with ya'!" Xigbar said pushing the girl out by her heels, Marluxia in tow. Zexion paused and then shrugged seeing Vexen pull Luxord to the side. Demyx stopped turning around a little trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Ah! Lux-" he was grabbed by a silently nodding Lexeaus and dragged along, his blue green eyes still lingering as the door to Number Four's laboratory closed gently shut.

* * *

He had heard it…all of it. Number Thirteen's cries of pain, Axel's shouts of anger and pleading. It disgusted him that his own members would act in such a way, and yet…this had never happened before, _ever_. He was bound and gagged in a dark lightless room. His shallow breathing the only sounds filling in the silence a silence that he would have once thought soothing, and now, was nothing more then a labor to him. He was only looking through with one orange left eye the other sealed shut due to dried blood, and fresh as well. His silver bangs clung to his sides as he tried moving his arms, gritting his teeth against the pain. He saw a few particles or himself drift lazily into the air and disappear. He couldn't die like this…no he just couldn't. Not at the hands of beings he so often deemed inferior to himself and his fellow nobodies. He let out a tired sigh. He wanted to sleep to let the cool hard surface of these decaying old walls press lightly against his throbbing head and side. He winced, instinctively, as he tried once again to unsuccessfully cut the metal chain bounds cutting tightly into his wrists. He growled, had he enough energy to summon up a clone? He focused his mind, trying to get rid of all outside sounds…and then he felt it, a piece of him standing beside himself, looking down at the pitiful sight of the leader of an organization, reduced to chains. He let out a sigh of relief, tearing the dirty rag out of his mouth and silently getting to his feet. He needed to get healed; Roxas and Axel…would have to wait. He was in no condition to take on all three of them alone, not like this anyway.

"Oh? You want me to go check on the lovely handsome, Superior, eh?" He twitched hearing that girl's voice. He had to escape…but the ungodly timing sent the door blasting open with a rush of air. The girl standing in the doorway had one hand on her hip the other holding that same dagger used on him before. He clenched both his jaw and hands. Aerial blades forming…he had a clone at the ready, at least.

"Ha! You're going to attempt to fight me in that condition?! You really must be desperate, Xemnas!" She said sweetly, laughing at the sight before her. He, however, was in no mood for it. No sooner had she opened her mouth to laugh had he an aerial blade to her pitch-black neck. Of course it was his clone.

"Tch. You really are…no fun." She whispered seeing the man behind the clone clutching his bleeding side, the huge open gash spewing black blood into the floor where is quickly turned into tiny particles that drifted lazily upward mixing in with the inert air's particles. A portal opened up behind him and he felt the familiar presence of his castle through it. He was half way through when Sinna appeared in the doorway, letting out an angry cry and slashing downward with his chains.

"Forgive me…Number Eight and Thirteen."

* * *

"God damn it this is such a pain! Why are even wasting so much time with this?" Marluxia blurted out his hands resting behind his head as the group yet again rounded another corner, leading to a symmetrical looking hallway. Xaldin snorted.

"It's all about self preservation, anyway. If they can't defend themselves then we shouldn't bother…" Marluxia grumbled there was a pop as if someone summoned something, and then the Assassin felt the cool steel tip of a spear being pressed, rather uncomfortably close, to his neck.

"How about now? Is it still self preservation you ungrateful…"

"Xaldin! Dude! Chill out! We're all just a bit anxious, ya' know? Besides flower boy does have a point…" The spear receded with a black swirl of smoke mixed with purple, and Xaldin spun back around dreadlocks fluttering out behind him. Zexion hadn't said a word since their departure, mulling the whole thing over in his head. And Lexeaus was silent as always. Demyx ran into a stilled back, as he wasn't paying attention, the image of Luxord and Vexen talking still playing in his mind.

"OW! Watch where you're going Melodious Idiot!" Demyx glared at the pink haired nobody.

"I'm not an idiot!!" A portal opened up before everyone, and in the one second pause no one spoke…and no one breathed a single breath.

"S-Superior!!" He heard their footsteps come in one giant pounding flock and due to this his headache worsened by the seconds. He looked up with his one good eye, noticing Vexen was not among them. _Of all the times to be missing…_He couldn't hold himself up anymore.

"Holy crap who the hell could have done this?!" He heard a rather distraught, to his surprise, Marluxia gasp.

"Daaaamn you got beaten up pretty good…sir" A wave…a familiar sensation. His orange eye widened at the feeling. Xigbar had his arm wrapped around his superior's waist trying to support the man.

"One…of them…" He whispered, Xigbar who was bending down to help him up, paused.

"Who are they? Xemnas?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Xemnas shouted falling limp in number Two's arms. There was a loud pop. Vexen and Luxord had just appeared through a portal just then. Both of them eyed their superior with looks of pure shock and confusion. "Xemnas! What happened?!" Vexen yelled over the noise, but to no avail his words were drowned out by a sharp piercing laughter. Demyx gasped as a large black hole amassed beneath his feet and the feet of his comrades, even his fallen superior.

"Get out of the way! You won't be useful like this!" Demyx gasped as a bolt of ice shot him backwards and into the arms of none other than Luxord, who by the looks of it, nodded to Vexen as the rest of the organization fell through the portal to a seemingly endless abyss. Marluxia and Larxene looked around as black tendrils as if made out of tar wrapped around their feet and arms, just as it happened to the others.

"What the hell is this?!" Marluxia cried trying to summon up his scythe, but it wasn't any good.

"Desayos…" Luxord's headshot to the left, where a rather peculiar heartless stood leaned against the wall. It smiled, eyeing the two of them with its pitiless black pupils. The hallway was empty now, besides the creature and the two nobodies.

"Oh? It looks like I didn't get all of you then. Huh. What a pain you nobodies are." Its claws instantly extended into what was surely along the lines of two-foot long spears. It smiled cocking its head to the side.

"I'm going to kill you both now. So please just relax." Luxord snorted and Demyx's eyes widened as he took a step back. He saw the blonde throw two cards at the heartless and he rolled to the side as the heartless knocked them away with a laugh. It turned back to Luxord, disregarding Demyx completely, as it dashed across the walls both hands extended out behind it. It jumped into the air slicing the large cards in half as Luxord ducked barely missing the blow from the heartless' left arm. He came up from underneath the creature, two cards molding together to form an extremely sharp edge, and he sliced upward. The heartless cried out as it flipped backwards looking down at its cut chest.

"DANCE WATER! DANCE!" Its silted black pupils widened as water clone charged forward sitar raised above its head in an attacking gesture. He sidestepped it slashing the clone into a puddle with a quick swipe of its right hand. It bent down as Luxord came in again slicing the empty air with his cards. He eyed the heartless on the floor, eyes widening at his open defenseless position. But, before the thing could strike a blow, a jet of pure blue water crashed into the heartless sending it slamming back first into a wall. Luxord jumped backwards and was now back to back with the blonde, who was now focused and intent on getting rid of the enemy. The heartless let out a loud shout of anger; slamming its balled fist into the wall making a hole in its once smooth surface.

"Shall we finish this?" Luxord asked Demyx who only but nodded his fingers going instinctively across his sitar. The heartless looked down a stream of water erupting beneath its feet as it was thrown into the air. The nobody named Luxord appeared before him in mid air, he made a extending motion with his arm a giant card flying towards the heartless. The heartless' eyes flashed as both arms went over its chest. There was a cracking sound and a large flash of light blinding everyone in the vicinity. Luxord landed on his feet panting, looking down at his shaking hand. The heartless was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"It…it can't be." Vexen whispered as the normal people; the ones who belonged in this place walked idly by eyeing all six of them with surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your gawking Vex, but Xemnas is…" Vexen spun around pointing to the castle in the distance.

"YOU IDIOT! Look at that castle! Tell me where we are!" And then all four of their eyes widened. Xemnas was laying unconscious on the ground the black puddle around him growing steadily larger by the second his face losing all color and becoming increasingly paler. He hadn't started to fragment yet, but you could begin to see tiny particles of himself drifting from the floor.

"No…that…that can't be!!" Zexion shouted. There were whistles in the distance, cries of someone calling the guards to come quick; yelling something to the extent that several strangers had been spotted and that they were a threat and should be brought in for questioning.

"This…this is…Hollow…Bastion." Vexen croaked as his mouth, for the very first time since his turning into a nobody, went dry.

* * *

Ahaha I need to stop writing fanfics...but I really wanted to do a story like this for a long while now I just never got to it, until now of course. Lawlz. R/R if you want. And uhm yeah lots more fight scenes to come this is basically just an action adventure fanfic and a good practice for my fight scenes, god knows I needed it. Oh yes, and hope you enjoyed it stay tuned for chapter two!! 


End file.
